The Heavens Pour Out
by JeffersonStarship
Summary: Jenna Margosi is sent on a hunt with the Winchesters by Uriel and Castiel, and ends up learning so much more about herself in the process. ADULT CONTENT.
1. Prologue

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE - _**Here is another multi chapter fic that I've not long finished writing. It's another entry into my Jenna / Castiel pairing series (which originally started with My Salvation)

**_The Heavens Pour Out_**

****

PROLOGUE.

I was waiting at an otherwise empty table in a Boston diner, waiting to be served, when a dark cloud settled over the sun outside, and a flutter of wings from afar, announced the arrival of Castiel beside me. Across from me sat an angel I didn't know, whose dark face looked gloweringly at me in unsullied confusion.

"Who are you?" I asked in awe of the stranger, unafraid, yet surprised to see him.

"This is Uriel. What you might call a specialist," Castiel supplied in his distinctive tones beside me.

I turned from Castiel to the angel Uriel before me, wonderingly. I had heard so much about Uriel, yet I had never met him before. Until now.

"You're Uriel? I expected someone ... " and my voice trailed off, uncertainly.

Actually I hadn't known what I expected of Uriel, so did not know how to finish my own sentence.

"Taller?" Uriel asked, dryly.

"Something like that!" was all I could think of to say.

I offered him a smile, and the angel surprisingly returned it. He did not look like the type who smiled readily.

"Why are you here?" I asked them, meaning no offence by my words, and none was thankfully taken.

"You are aware of the current situation with Lillith and the breaking of the seals, are you not, Jenna?" Uriel asked me, still looking on me with curious eyes.

I wondered at his curious scrutiny, but did not take offence at it - at least I wouldn't unless Uriel gave me cause to be offended.

I nodded out a single nod of acquiescence, and waited for the angel to speak again.

"Alastair wants to break four more of the seals, here, in this town, and it seems as though he will make the attempt soon. It is your job, your destiny to stop him, before he breaks them all," Uriel said, solemnly, regarding me with brown eyes turned darker in his solemnity.

I cocked my head to one side, frowning in confusion at the angel, and Uriel cast a glance at Castiel, probably because it was another borrowed gesture I'd learned from Castiel himself. For a moment, it seemed as though Uriel looked almost amused.

"I can see why it would be my job to stop the breaking of the seals, Uriel, as I am a hunter, but I cannot see what my destiny has to do with the matter," I told him, not bothering to hide my ignorance or my confusion from the angel.

"Something has most recently been brought to our attention, regarding yourself. All will become clear given time, Jen," Castiel said, quietly, giving me a level gaze. "I promise! It is too early to give you the information you want right now."

I wanted to know more about Castiel's cryptic comments, but knew better than to press for answers. I did not think that I would get any, plus, if Castiel said to wait, then I would wait. I trusted him implicitly, and would do as he said. I said no more on the matter, just remained quiet, following Castiel's orders. Uriel looked on me with something like amazement, almost respect for what I had chosen to do, and he looked to Castiel again.

"You know, Castiel, I like her!" he said, with a nod in my direction.

It seemed as though it was a compliment he did not offer lightly nor very often, so I bowed in thanks to the angel, as did Castiel.

"As do I, Uriel, as do I!" Castiel agreed, solemnly, turning soulful blue eyes onto me and never taking them from me again.

I hid a smile of pleasure, before being distracted by the arrival of the waitress. When I turned back to the table, both Castiel and Uriel had gone, but the feeling of warmth from Castiel still remained. I felt a soft kiss placed upon my forehead as his goodbye, before the warmth slowly began to fade....


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you williewildcat! ;) hehe, I know - Uriel is hard to imagine being nice, isn't he? I'm sure he has a nice side .... somewhere!! :D And here is the next update .... dun dun DUNN!!

Chapter One

A wild knocking at the door of the Winchester's motel room broke the silence inside, making the three of us start. I unconsciously mirrored Dean's movements, the pair of us looking up from where we both were cleaning our personal weapons. Sam stood from where he sat with his laptop to answer the door, even as the visitor outside knocked more wildly than before. Whoever it was sounded most insistent, almost scared, judging by the scared whimpers coupling the knocking.

Almost as soon as the door was opened, a small and distinctly female body practically fell in, looking scared for her very life. Alarm bells went off in my head, and before I knew what I was doing, I had the woman pressed against the far wall, my katana pressed to her throat as I restrained her.

"JENNA! JEN! WHOA! What the hell do you think you're DOING?" Sam demanded, as he attempted to pull me from the much smaller woman.

He could not move me, as determined as I was, but still I looked up at him angrily, never loosening my grip upon the woman.

"This woman is a demon, Sam! How could you let her in?" I asked, as I glanced back at the smaller woman I held restrained.

At 5'8" I towered over the demon, yet still she seemed much bigger than me. Her demonic aura made her seem much larger than her true height, and it sent chills through me. I merely put it down to the fact that my hunter senses were reacting to her, along with Castiel's dislike and mistrust of anything demonic, mixing in with my own emotions through the link we shared. Seemingly, as I was to find out, the mistrust was not one sided.

"Jenna, this is Ruby! She's alright! She's on our side!" Sam insisted, trying to pull me off of Ruby once again.

"Better do as he says, Jenna, is it? Besides, no offence, but you stink of angel!" Ruby gritted out, dark eyes narrowed at me, small nose turned up as though in disgust at the seeming stench of angel.

"Take that back, demon bitch! Angels do not stink!" I hissed into her face, not relinquishing my grip on her by one inch, prepared to defend the honor of Castiel at all costs.

I could not abide a demon calling my angel smelly.

"Touched a nerve did I?" Ruby smiled at me uncaring considering how close to death she was coming. "You reek of angel flesh, girl! What's the matter? Are you shacking up with a fellow angel?"

"Ruby, that's enough!" Dean barked, from where he still sat on his bed. "Or I'll shoot you myself!"

From the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes, I could tell he did not like, nor trust Ruby as far as he could throw her and that helped to mollify me somewhat. Reluctantly I let the demon go, but something she had said stayed with me.

"What do you mean - fellow angel?" I asked her.

Ruby merely snorted as though I should already know the answer to that one, rolling her eyes as she did so, but made no attempt to answer me.

"Why are you here, Ruby?" Dean asked the demon, not looking pleased by her presence in the room.

In Dean, at least, I could see I had an ally, although Dean, unlike me, did not have to deal with two people's dislike in one body. I could feel Castiel inside me, his disgust, his disapproval at the proximity of a demon - the enemy - among us. My hand itched with Castiel's need to smite her down where she stood. Ruby flinched slightly away from me, as though she was aware of the conflict inside me, the borrowed power from Castiel and the movement was not lost on Sam.

He eyed me dubiously before he said - "What are you doing to her, Jen?"

"I am doing nothing, not yet, but Castiel would sure like to. And it's Jenna!" I automatically corrected, not liking it when Sam used Castiel's pet name for me.

I only liked it when Cas called me Jen - it made the pet name seem more special - more ours. Dean had to smile at that, because for a moment I sounded like his own brother then - when Sam insisted it was "Sam" and not "Sammy."

Sam frowned but said nothing, merely turned back to Ruby, touching her cheek fondly, and I hissed out a breath at that. The movement seemed too intimate, too well practiced to be anything other than what it looked like to me right then.

"You gotta be freaking kidding me! You .... and HER?" I said, in disbelief, pointing at the demon, without looking at her.

"It's no worse than what you're doing with Castiel, Jenna!" Sam shot back angrily.

"Sam, he's an ANGEL, not a freaking demon!" I said, in disgust.

"OKAY!! TIME OUT! Enough already! Ruby, why don't you just tell us why the hell you're here - no pun intended - then get the hell out, before Jenna kills you!" Dean interjected, a ring of authority in his voice that told her he'd join me if she didn't do as he said.

Once again, I felt that curious itch in my hand from Castiel wanting to smite her and I even went as far as to lift my hand slightly; a gesture that Ruby was quick to notice.

"You wouldn't!" she said, actually backing away from me, dark eyes wide in fear, as though she was truly frightened of me and what she perceived I could do.

At my hard look, she nodded too quickly at Dean, before she said - "Okay! Alastair's in town. I just came here to tell you that, as I thought you should know. He's after me, and won't rest until he has me in his clutches again! He mentioned something about wanting me to help with breaking of some seals or something. He's set his lackeys after me, to track me."

"And?" I asked, uncaring of the demon's plight, unbending in my lack of sympathy for whom I considered someone who should be destroyed.

Although I knew about the seals, - as did Dean and Sam by proxy - I did not know about Ruby's potential involvement in the breaking of them. Seemingly neither did Castiel or Uriel, or surely they would have mentioned it to me.

"And I came here to ask for Sam and Dean's protection! I did not know you would be here, or even who you are," Ruby said, eyeing me dubiously, as though she was still frightened that I would smite her. "Don't you care? I may lose my life here to the Picasso of Hell, and you stand there, condemning me to Alastair's razor? I thought angels were supposed to be a forgiving bunch. Obviously I was wrong!"

Sam was eyeing me dubiously, but Dean didn't look fazed by my attitude. Then again, he'd had more dealings with Castiel than Sam had - and the way I was acting now, was oddly reminiscent of Castiel himself. Even I had to admit that.

"What is wrong with you, Jenna? You're acting like ... " and Sam cut off his own sentence that he'd been about to speak.

"Like what?" I asked, turning to face him, giving good blank face.

"Like an angel. Like Uriel .... " Sam said reluctantly. "Like Castiel ... "

I did not have an answer for that - I did not know of one suitable right now. Too many thoughts were whirling in my head, too many emotions crowding my senses, and the compulsion just to smite and smite hard was almost too much to bear. My obvious dislike of the other female was just that - obvious - and I wondered how wise it was for me to remain in the room with her.

"You're supposed to kill demons, Samuel, not sleep with them, not protect them," I said, slowly, sounding more like Castiel than myself - even to my own ears.

"How much of this is you talking, Jenna, and not Castiel? Whatever the case may be, I think you should leave the room, at least while Ruby is here," Sam said, quietly and perhaps a little sensibly at that point in time.

I stared up at him, then turned my gaze onto Dean, who nodded slowly, almost regretfully at me.

"I think he's right, Jenna!" he said quietly. "I'll come get you when we're sorted here."

I pressed my lips together in disapproval, another gesture I'd picked up from Castiel, before I nodded my head slowly in acquiescence at the trio before me.

"As you wish!" I said, tightly, before I passed first Sam, then Dean.

Usually only able to truly pick up on how Castiel was feeling through the link we shared as soul mates, I couldn't escape picking up on the tension emanating from Sam, the agreement of solidarity coming from Dean ... and finally the fear - of me - baking off Ruby herself. She bowed her head as I passed and I considered at least poking her to see what she would do, but resisted the temptation.

What was she so frightened of concerning me? She seemed far too frightened of me, considering I was but a mere human to her demon ... Maybe she could sense the connection I had with angels, just as she said she could - I remembered again her comment on how I reeked of angel flesh. She was scared of my close and unbreakable connection with Castiel, no doubt.

Little did I know just then how wrong I actually was in my assumptions....


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you once again williewildcat! ;) Ahh, you'll have to wait and see what happens between Jen and Sam!! ;)

CHAPTER TWO.

I remained outside, not knowing what was going on in the motel room, merely sat on the proverbial doorstep outside, staring across the parking lot at a group of children playing innocent games, untouched by demons and angels and all manner of monsters and ghoulies. I watched them sadly, thinking that in their innocence, they were safe - I wished sometimes that I had not lost mine.

A few minutes later and Dean had joined me, alone, without Sam, thankfully without Ruby.

"Care to explain your strong reaction to Ruby, Jenna?" Dean said, a soft grunt escaping his lips, as he eased himself down beside me.

I shrugged lopsidedly, before saying - "Other than a strong desire to smite her, which I seemingly borrowed from Castiel, nothing much to tell!"

Dean waited and when it became obvious I was not going to say more upon the subject, he laughed softly.

"You're a regular Chatty Cathy, just like Castiel!" he said, more to himself than to me. "Does that happen often - you borrow emotions from Castiel?"

"More than you realize!" I said dryly, but said no more once again.

"Does that not ... bother you?" Dean pressed.

"No," I said, without hesitation. "Really, it's the most comforting feeling in the world ... like I'm never truly alone. I like it."

A warm feeling spread through me, and I closed my eyes with a slight smile as I felt the touch of Castiel's lips upon my forehead, as he gave me a kiss from afar. He knew what I'd said, and was responding in kind. I sent back a kiss of my own, the first time I'd ever done so, and felt through our connection he'd received it. I felt him smile.

"You're talking to him now aren't you?" Dean observed, as he watched my face closely, looking a little wistful over my brief exchange with Cas. "I can see why you like it - you look ... happy, contented. I've never felt a connection to anyone, you know. Keep hold of that, Jenna. Don't throw away what you have! Don't be like me!"

"I won't throw it away," I said and I meant it.

Losing Castiel would literally mean the end of me.

There was a brief silence again, which Dean broke by saying - "I don't think Sam hates you, you know."

"Hmm, after today, I really wonder.... " I said, quietly, looking away from Dean uncomfortably. "I saw the way he looked at me - as though I were the most disgusting thing to him right then - all because I dared to take a stand against Ruby. I don't fancy my prospects with him right now."

"He'll come around," Dean predicted. "Just try your best at stopping Alastair from getting to Ruby, that's all I ask."

I made no promises to him - promises that I wasn't sure I could even keep. I hated to break a promise, so made none.

Dean took my silence for what it was and didn't take offence. I think he even shared my feelings regarding Ruby to a certain extent, which made the emotions a little easier to bear.

"Why does he want her anyway? Alastair I mean!" I clarified quietly. "Why is she so important to the seals?"

"She doesn't know. All she does know is that he wants her," Dean said, with an indifferent shrug.

I didn't say anything to that, merely continued to watch the children playing so innocently across the parking lot.

"I'd best go back inside," Dean said softly to me after a while. "You gonna be alright out here alone for a while?"

I nodded at him, before saying - "I'll head over to the diner in a minute, and get some food. I haven't eaten for a while."

"Order me something will you? And something for Sammy and Ruby?" Dean asked, as he stood with a groan of protest.

I nodded at that before saying - "Will do. Be back soon."

Dean nodded wordlessly, before I wandered off, head down, mulling over the sudden weight of responsibility upon my shoulders. I had to pretend a civility I didn't feel towards another - something I did not know if I could do. But did I have a choice? I didn't think so. I would just have to reign in my feelings, Cas' feelings and all for the sake of Sam.

It was a pretty big ask, but to keep the peace I would have to.

Little did I know that the choices before me would all of a sudden become fewer, and all within the space of time it took to order four burgers ...


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you once again williewildcat! ;) *laughs* Ahh, you'll have to wait and see if someone slaps Sam around!!

And thank you poplar-cat!! It's much appreciated that you like it!!

CHAPTER THREE.

I went back to the motel room, idly chewing on a mouthful of well salted fries, carrying in one hand a paper sack full of steaming hot burgers, the other carrying a paper sack of coca Colas. From afar, I heard the sounds of shouts, a scream, and fighting, and instinctively, I ran to the source of the noise - which I discovered to be Sam and Dean's motel room.

I just about kicked the door down in my haste to enter, only to discover Dean sitting propped against one bed, breathing heavily, bloodied, bruised, while Sam was laying on the floor, long limbs askew, and obviously unconscious. He too, like Dean before him, was bloodied and bruised, lips split and bleeding, one eye blackened.

I immediately picked up on the one omission from the room - most noticeable by her absence through a lack of demonic smell.

"Where the hell is Ruby?" I asked Dean. "What the hell did she do?"

"She didn't do this, Jenna! Alastair did! He came for her!" Dean said, sounding bitter and angry, although I was betting it was more for losing the fight rather than losing Ruby.

I cursed loudly, before putting down the paper socks on the nearby table before I threw them.

"Don't blame yourself, Jenna - it's best you weren't involved. There was nothing you could have done against him anyway. At least one of us needs to be fit enough to fight him when it comes to it," Dean said, getting to his feet with some effort.

I knew he was right, but said nothing.

"C'mon, help me with Sam!" Dean said, leaning down to heft one side of Sam, while I strode forward to take his other side. Sam was heavy and I struggled with my smaller, slighter frame supporting him, but between us, we got him on one of the nearby beds. We tore hungrily into the slowly cooling burgers while we waited for Sam to regain consciousness, with Dean recounting the fight scene, blow by blow.

It seemed as though, while Dean had gone to the bathroom, Alastair with two of his demonic cronies had gained access to the room, accosting Sam through sheer surprise. Dean, alerted to the noise, came running, but the cronies were already disappearing through the door, with a limp Ruby between them and Sam already out for the count upon the floor. Dean had tried to stop Alastair from leaving, but had ended up getting beaten for his efforts. He typically came out with the usual guy response of - "You should have seen the state I left Alastair in though!" - when I showed concern over Dean's ills.

I had to admit that at least made me smile, which was probably Dean's intention all along. Dean smiled back before Sam slowly stirred beside us, sniffing slightly at the smell of the food.

"Ruby? Did Alastair get Ruby?" Sam asked hoarsely, as I passed him a coke, wordlessly.

Dean nodded, as Sam nodded out his thanks to me.

"And where the hell were you, Jenna?" Sam asked next.

"Don't start, Sammy. Jenna was getting the food in. Where d'you think the Coke came from?" Dean pointed out.

Sam merely grunted, and I wondered if maybe he thought I'd kept out of the way on purpose.

I stood, before saying - "It's getting late. I'm getting off to get some shut eye. We'll find Ruby in the morning once we're rested."

"Why not now, Jenna? We should go now!" Sam threw at my back. "They've only just gone - we can catch up! I bet it would be a different matter if Castiel went missing, wouldn't it? You'd be after him like an avenging angel, now wouldn't you?"

"Enough! Sam, enough!" I said, pointing at him warningly. "Alastair is long gone - we will do Ruby more harm than good if we go after her tired. We need to be fresh if we're going to be of any use to her! And leave Castiel out of this!"

"She's got a point, Sammy," Dean said, quietly. "Jenna, you'd best go. I have something to say to my brother."

I gave him a small nod before leaving the room quietly, taking the remnants of my burger and coke with me. No sense in going hungry or thirsty because of Sam Winchester and his demons.


	5. Chapter 4

Thank you once again williewildcat! ;) I do hope that you recover from your stomach flu soon. *huggles*

Thank you sadie e a! It's much appreciated that you like it so far! :D

And thank you poplar-kat!! I too love Castiel and think he's adorable. And I'm not a fan of Ruby at all, so you don't have to apologize for your comment!! ;) I did see the last epi of SPN (and loved it - it's my fave!!) - but the look on Ruby's face after she cut her arm ... *shudders*

Here's the next update - I hope you like!

****

CHAPTER FOUR.

I sat alone in my motel room, feeling more tired than I had been in a long time. More and more often lately I felt as though I was fighting a losing battle against an enemy I didn't know, couldn't name and didn't know how to fight. I felt like my life as it stood now was a lie and I wanted out.

I lay down upon the bed, and stared up at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to come, but Cas came instead, with a flutter of wings and a calming presence beside me.

I sat up and turned to him, wrapping my arms around him and pressing my lips to his in a soft kiss. I felt his arms around me as he responded, his wings enfolding me also, like the softest of security blankets, and I'd never felt so protected in my life, as I felt right then.

"Why do you feel so sad, Jen?" he asked, head tilted to one side in an innocent gesture that never made me feel anything less than protective of him.

"I feel like today could have gone so much better than it did. I am tired because I feel like I am living a lie, and I want some answers," I said, wearily. "I feel like I am getting too old for this!"

Castiel gave me one of his mysterious little smiles as he gazed upon me with large and soulful eyes, before he said - "You will get your answers, maybe sooner than you will think! You just have to be strong and remain faithful! Do you have faith?"

"I have faith in you!" I replied.

Castiel nodded, a small pleased smile touching his lips at that, before he spoke again.

"Keep an eye on Sam Winchester, Jen. I already told Dean to do this, but I think that Dean is too close to his brother to look out for him the way I need him to. It needs someone more impartial to him, who does not have the familial ties that Dean has to do the job. You have to stop Sam from using his powers at all costs. God commanded it, and so it shall be done!" he said, dropping his perfect gaze slightly.

"I will try," I promised him. "I can promise you that!"

Castiel raised his eyes once again, before saying - "You have not failed me yet, nor will you fail me. I have faith in you!"

I smiled at that, uncertain as to what to say to him, my angel. No words could stand up to his faith, his implicit trust he had placed in me, and I hoped I could do something to warrant that faith.

Then I said - "Help me get to sleep, Cas!"

Cas smiled again, as though he was aware of my internal struggle, and maybe he was, before he gave me one of his slow nods again.

He leant forward and kissed me gently, softly, on the lips, tasting of chocolate, warmth and love, before pushing me down upon the bed, sliding one hand down my side, one wing tip following slowly. I shivered in pleasure at the contact, which Cas took as the good sign that it was. He pulled back from me, to remove his coat, then his tie, eyes never leaving mine, looking so soulful right then, I couldn't breathe. The man was so beautiful, it did take my breath away at times, and the angel inside drew me like no other before him, held me a willing captive.

I sat up again, to remove my top, my bra, hissing slightly as the chill air hit my bare skin raising goose bumps. I ignored them, raising up slightly to pull off my pants, then my panties and watching as Castiel fastidiously removed his own pants and boxers. I reached out for him, running a hand down his chest as he got onto the bed beside me, before he cupped a breast, rolling a nipple between gentle finger tips as he kissed me, tongue sliding in through half parted lips, and exploring my mouth slowly.

I laced fingers in his hair, responding to his touch, his kiss, loving the way he felt and made me feel, tightening up and moaning into his mouth, as he gently guided me onto my back. I willingly went, inhaling sharply as he parted my legs a little more, to give him a better angle as he positioned himself over me, hard cock pressing against me, and I ached for him, feeling myself grow wet for him, wanting him inside me once again, like so many times before.

I cried out in pleasure when he thrust himself hard inside me, clutching at his body as I tightened around his shaft, and he murmured in pleasure at my response to him. He closed his eyes and he smiled, before thrusting himself into me again, trying to find a rhythm which we both could match, dialling up the pace when it was found.

I held onto him, urging him to go harder, and he complied, thrusting roughly into me to the point of almost pain, which felt so good, so right. I could feel his pleasure pulsing through me, through the link we shared, and he felt so blissful, so peaceful in the contact, I felt elated. I knew he could feel my own pleasure, my love for him and I could feel how much it warmed him, pleased him.

The beginnings of a climax began pooling in my abdomen, and I welcomed it, giving in to it, letting it roll over me, through me, pushing me into screaming release, as I cried out for Castiel, arching up to meet him with the intensity. It was as if the waves of my orgasm pushed Cas into his own climax, and he shouted out my name, thrusting hard as he spilled out into me, letting his pleasure roll through our link into me, and I came again, more powerfully than the first time, screaming for him once again. I got the brief impression of wings outspread above us as he threw his head back, almost blinding me with angelic light unleashed.

I looked upon him in wonder, revelling in his true beauty, the first time I had ever seen him in all his angelic glory and I wept. I hadn't expected ever to see him, as he truly looked, and he was beautiful. It did not occur to me right then to question why I could now. I touched him, staring into his vessel's face, as the angelic light faded, disappeared, leaving us in lamplight once again, but still the memory of his beauty remained.

Cas leant down and kissed sudden tears away, soothing me with hands and wingtips, and soothing words, before touching my forehead with outstretched fingers, and I fell into a deep sleep almost instantly.

To say I knew no more was a lie.

I dreamt - of a body strewn battlefield, of standing there, Cas on one side, Ariel on the other, all holding flaming swords, as we faced four horsemen on giant steeds. No one was giving ground, yet it seemed as though the battle was turning in our favour, and I held my head high, knowing no fear, only pride, glory, victory....

I did not know how the dream ended for I awoke before it drew to its natural conclusion, opening my eyes to sunlight filtering through the curtains.

"Cas?" I said aloud, propping myself up on one elbow to look about the room for signs of my angel.

Of course Cas wasn't there, but he'd left me a shadowy feather on the pillow beside me. I smiled and picked the feather up, before kissing it gently, breathing in the scent of all that was Castiel, knowing that he could feel me doing it, wherever he was now.

"Cas, I love you!" I murmured, knowing that he could hear me. "Come back safe to me!"

I closed my eyes and smiled when I heard his whispered response, that he loved me too, and that he would.


	6. Chapter 5

Thank you williewildcat! ;) I agree - good way to get to sleep for sure!

Thank you babygurl1944! It's much apreciated that you like it so far!!

Anyhoo, here's the next chapter!!

CHAPTER FIVE

Sam was researching again, while Dean was cleaning his guns, when I went into their motel room later on that morning. I nodded slightly at them both, before leaning up against the far wall nonchalantly.

"What's the plan for today, guys?" I asked them.

"Trying to find signs of demonic activity in the vicinity overnight," Sam mumbled, too engrossed in his research to look up at me for more than a few seconds.

I nodded, remembering Cas' words from the previous night that he had to be watched, and I wondered what measures I would have to take to stop him, should such measures need to be taken. I wondered then, if Dean would see it as betrayal, if Sam were stopped by my hand. My orders had come straight from Castiel, and those orders counted for more to me, than betraying Dean did. I closed my eyes, in sudden pain, but orders were orders nonetheless. I trusted Cas, believed in Cas, and it was Cas I would obey.

Sam made a sudden noise of elation, before he looked up, first to his brother, then to me, and he was grinning, dimples showing, eyes lit up in excitement.

"We're in luck! The location is near here - if this is Alastair, he's not too far off - and we can get to him, sooner rather than later!" he said, looking like a puppy who'd just gotten the biggest juiciest bone for Christmas.

"Just don't do anything rash, Sam!" I warned him, straightening up to stand away from the wall, looking uncertainly down at where Sam was sitting.

At Sam's scowl, I waved him down before he could protest.

"I'm not saying that we can't go, just don't do anything rash while we're there," I said. "I know your girl's there, but it won't do to throw yourself in harm's way. This is Alastair we're talking about. The Picasso of Hell as I believe Ruby called him."

"She's right, Sammy! Couldn't have said it better myself!" Dean said, approvingly, looking up from his gun with a smile at me.

"Okay, I won't do anything rash! Now tell me what to do and I'll do it!" Sam said, leaning back in his seat, looking a little displeased right then.

"Where is this demonic activity?" I asked, coming forward to lean over Sam's shoulder, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear as I stared hard at the screen of his laptop.

Castiel's feather swung free of my shirt, where it hung on the cord I'd tied it to earlier. Sam stared at it, then turned suspicious eyes onto me, but said nothing, merely scowled.

"What?" I asked him.

"What's happened?" Dean asked, finally coming forward, to stare at the feather also.

He started to laugh.

"Man, he really owns you, doesn't he?" he asked, chucking me under the chin, with a saucy wink.

"Shut up!" I said, hiding a smile. "Animal!"

Dean coughed, then said - "OWNED!" - before coughing again.

I considered smiting him for that, then thought better of it.

"You were saying, Samuel!" I said, meaningfully, choking back a laugh at the irrepressible Dean Winchester.

"There were reports of strange noises and bright lights emanating from the local graveyard late last night, but no evidence of foul play when investigations were made this morning," Sam said, reading quickly through the reports on his screen. "Seemed like Alastair was up to no good last night!"

"So Cas and Chuckles said that there were four seals to be broken? And I'm guessing only one was broken last night?" Dean asked, seriously, all trace of his earlier joking around gone now.

"If you mean Castiel and Uriel, then yes, that's what they said!" I confirmed, with a slow nod of assent, and an even slower blink.

Sam shook his head and muttered something about me becoming more like a damn angel every day.

I straightened up, absently stroking Castiel's feather, before saying - "We'd best get moving. Standing around idly will not win this war!"

I strode over to the door, before Dean said - "Where you going?"

"I'm getting my katana!" I threw over my shoulder. "I'm going nowhere without that!"

The door closed behind me but I was back before long, equipped with my katana, and ready to go.

It wasn't long before we actually were on our way - heading for the longest day of our lives ... and also the day where I found out my true destiny ...


	7. Chapter 6

Thank you williewildcat! ;) It's good to hear that you are over your stomach flu now!

And thank you Amy90! :) It's much appreciated that you like the story so far!!

Here's the next update, but I'm afraid there's another mean and nasty cliffhanger at the end of it ... muahaha! :D

CHAPTER SIX

Of course, it still being daytime, neither Alastair nor Ruby nor his followers were actually at the graveyard, with no telling of where they were as of this minute. The frustration was running high between us all, most notably and understandably in Sam himself, because of Ruby. I could not help but feel sympathy for the taller Winchester - if in his position with Castiel instead of Ruby captured, I would be moving Heaven and Earth to get him back. I'd already done it once, and would do it again at the drop of a hat.

There was no evidence of anything having happened in the vicinity of the graveyard - apart from the EMF meter that Dean had in his pocket going wild - especially when we drew near to a particularly large mausoleum. The name on the door read Abraham Denali. None of us were familiar with the name, but Sam offered to Google it, because it obviously had some significance to what Alastair was trying to do.

As soon as we left the graveyard, we went to the local diner across the road at the insistence of Dean's stomach, before we ordered and Sam started to Google, like the research bunny he was on his laptop.

It took him merely a few seconds before he found the information he was looking for. It seemed as though Abraham Denali was an imminent dabbler in the occult and a very powerful Satanist. It seemed as though he had strong connections with Lillith, and with Lucifer himself, before he died, some years ago. It seemed as though he was integral to this case, but we still did not know why. We didn't even know why Ruby was needed by Alastair. None of it seemed to have rhyme nor reason.

After we had been served, eaten and paid, we had nothing to do but sit and wait, in Dean's Impala. The wait was long and boring, and Dean even fell asleep where he sat out of sheer boredom.

I watched him for a while, before I too, fell asleep, falling into a dream that I could only guess at the half of it. It was messy, I remembered that - things that didn't entirely make sense assailing all my senses - light surrounding me, wings, feathers touching my face, people supplicating at my feet, and the final image of a flaming sword held in both hands before me, before I was finally shaken to full wakefulness by Sam, beside me. I looked back at Dean, but he was still fast asleep, in the back. I returned my gaze to Sam, who looked troubled.

"Sam, what's wrong?" I yawned. "Why did you wake me?"

"When did you learn Aramaic, Jenna?" he asked, sounding as disturbed as he looked right then.

"Ara-what, Sam?" I asked, cocking my head at him in confusion. "I don't think I've tried that."

"Don't get smart. It's an ancient language - the angels knew it," Sam said, quietly, looking at me with something I couldn't determine.

"Angels ... " I said, slowly, thinking back over my dream. "I was dreaming of angels, Sam ... maybe I was seeing through Castiel's eyes ..."

"And speaking his language flawlessly?" Sam asked, as though he didn't believe that it was possible.

I merely shrugged at him, because I did not have a ready answer for him.

In the back, Dean finally stirred, before he muttered - "I'm not drunk, I'm resting!"

I looked at the older Winchester, before turning to his brother, and laughing.

"And what's that language, Sam?" I asked. "Dean-amaic?"

"Har de har de har, Jenna!" Sam said, but at least he was laughing, dimples flashing tin the light.

"Laugh it up, chuckles, I'm going to the bathroom! Be back soon!" I said, before leaving the car to head for the diner.

The dream I'd had never left my mind, and still I could make no sense of it. I only wished I could remember more of it, and why had I spoken a language that I did not previously know? It made no sense.

Little did I know then, that I would get answers sooner than I expected, and what answers they proved to be ...


	8. Chapter 7

Thank you williewildcat! ;) Maybe we should petition Kripke for the dictionary of Dean's language! I wonder if he'll go for it?

And thank you FlyingFerret! :) It's much appreciated andIt really means a lot to me, that you like all that I have written so far.

Here's the next update,

CHAPTER SEVEN.

I was surprised upon entering the bathroom to see Castiel already in there and waiting. Luckily for him there were no other women in the bathroom, or no doubt there would have been an uproar at the presence of a strange man in there. The absence of any women was probably a contrivance of the angel himself though, admittedly.

He looked very grim, almost nervous, and I wondered what it could be that had him looking like that. I couldn't pick up what he was thinking through the link we shared. For once Castiel was shielding from me, and I was more curious than upset.

I went to him, ran hands over his forearms, and said - "What's the matter, Cas? Something's wrong, isn't there?"

Castiel stilled one of my hands and held it gently, a surprisingly human gesture in the ethereal angel, and a flicker of a smile ghosted across his lips.

"I'm fine, Jen, it's you I am more concerned for at this moment, or rather how you will be in a few moments time!" he said, cryptic as ever.

I cocked my head at him and garnered an even bigger smile from him, because he recognised his own gesture in me.

"Cas?" I asked him, curiously.

He kissed my knuckles, before he said - "I know what you've been dreaming about lately. I just want to know your thoughts upon them? Why you think you have been dreaming them."

"I've been seeing things ... angelic things ... I presumed I was seeing through your eyes! Sam told me I was talking in Aramaic just now," I said to him, not wanting to hide a thing from him.

I never wanted to be anything but truthful with Castiel, something that I had some difficulty with confiding in others. I think this was because Castiel had never betrayed me.

Castiel shook his head slowly at me, before saying - "No, it's not my eyes you have been seeing through. It's your own, Jen!"

He fell silent, beautiful blue eyes turning away from mine for an instant, before he drew something from his pocket.

"Does this mean anything to you?" he asked, holding up a small vial of glowing liquid, that looked familiar, yet also didn't.

"I recognise this ... but I don't know why I should ... what is it, Cas? What's the meaning of all of this?" I asked, reaching out to touch the vial gingerly, expecting it to burn, but instead finding a coolness I found quite soothing.

Cas levelled a gaze upon me before he said - "It's an angel's grace. In fact, it's your grace!"

"A grace? Mine? Are you freaking telling me I'm an angel?" I asked, in wonder, as I stroked the vial gently.

"Is that idea so very bad?" Castiel asked, sounding almost offended, or as offended as the angel was ever likely to be.

I turned eyes onto his, before shaking my head vehemently.

"No, it certainly isn't! I actually find the idea appealing!" I said. "I'm an angel ... It certainly explains a lot - why I've been feeling so detached lately. My dreams ... "

"You're taking this better than I thought you would. I thought you'd be ... " and Castiel broke off his own sentence, as though he didn't know how to proceed.

"Horrified? Scared? Disgusted?" I asked, touching his face gently, and smiling slightly at him.

Castiel's lips turned down, before he nodded, once.

"All of those things maybe!" he said, quietly.

I reached for the grace again, and Castiel let me take it from his fingers, and I clutched the vial between gentle fingers, closing my hand around it, and squeezing slightly. I closed my eyes, and tried to remember something more about this - my grace, and things slowly came filtering back, as though the grace had been a catalyst, a door to my memories I thought had long been forgotten.

I remembered my time in Heaven, of deciding to fall, because I'd been made to fall by a cunning demon, of being reborn as a human child, of living my life destined to be alone, and a loner, never quite fitting in anywhere, and never knowing why. Until now.

Castiel rested his hands upon my hips gently, waiting for me to say something, anything, while I relived ancient memories long forgotten.

"What do I do, Cas? Where do I go from here?" I asked him, quietly, opening my eyes to look at him calmly.

"That is up to you Jenna!" he replied, quietly. "What do you want to do? Do you wish to remain human or do you want to regain all that has been lost to you?"

He watched me patiently, as I came to my decision, even though the decision itself was not a hard one to make. After all, what did have to live for as a human? Nothing really.

"I want to be ... myself ... an angel!" I said, quietly, looking down at my glowing grace with affection.

Castiel nodded, as though the answer pleased him, and I could suddenly feel through the link opening up between us again how pleased he truly was by my decision.

"What do I do, Cas? Do I drink this?" I asked him. "Will it hurt?"

"You do, and I don't know - I suppose it would depend on the angel in question, on whether it hurts or not," he said, solemnly, meeting my gaze head on. "I would not know myself - I have never lost my grace!"

I did not think he would lie - not to me when he said that.

I nodded out my acceptance of his words, before I said - "Tell me something, Cas. What's my name? My true name, I mean - my angel name? Assuming my name is not really Jenna? I am afraid I can't remember that!"

Castiel gave me a brief smile again, before he said - "You're name is Shekinah! You are the angel of liberation and freedom, and have the power to heal body, mind and spirit of those you are close to!"

"Shekinah ... " I said, slowly, and I knew the name to be right, the name to be mine.

It had a ring of familiarity to it, that branded it as mine.

"One more thing - did you know me ... in Heaven?" I asked, softly, looking into his eyes and wondering at that.

"No, I did not. We never met in Heaven!" he said, gravely.

I nodded at that, before I looked down at the vial still gripped between my fingers, so small and ineffectual in size, yet meant absolutely everything to me and my life.

"Well, here goes!" I said, before unscrewing the top and lifting it to my lips ...

to be continued ...


	9. Chapter 8

Thank you williewildcat! ;) Oh awesome - so you guessed the ange part? and ahh, you'll have to waiut to see what will happen between Jen and Cas! ;)

And thank you FlyingFerret! :) Ahh, so I surprised you with the angel part? Cool!! hehe, get yourself ready with the cookies for here is the next update! ;)

CHAPTER EIGHT.

The next few minutes happened so fast, I often wondered if they had happened at all, yet I knew they had, because everything had changed for me forever after.

I lifted the vial to eager lips before swallowing the glowing liquid, which tasted like ... well, like nothing actually.

I waited and nothing happened for at least thirty seconds, before it felt as though I'd been hit by a freight train. I was knocked clear across the room by the force of my angelic self being returned to me, and the room lit up around me, as all my essence poured into me. I fell forward onto hands and knees and gasped out in horror, as I felt my wings ripping and unfurling from my back, spanning the small room easily with their great expanse.

Slowly the shock of it all faded, the light faded, but the wings did not. The wings remained, outspread, shadowy against the stark white light, and the even whiter tiles around me.

I stayed where I was, breathing heavily before I slowly got to my feet, slowly closing my wings and folding them out of sight from what now could only be classed as my vessel. Jenna now was quiet, Shekinah was very much to the fore.

"She is not dead is she? Jenna?" I asked Castiel.

"No, after all, she is a part of you. Unlike me, unlike my vessel who prayed for me to enter him, Jenna was you in human form. Jenna is merely ... replaced by your true form! How does it feel?" he asked, a rare smile lighting his face as he regarded me with true love in his eyes.

"Magnificent!" I said, immediately. "I feel like I haven't felt in 32 years ... no longer in denial of who I truly am. Now I feel like ... me again, whole again, in control!"

"Did I not say you would fulfil your own destiny on this hunt? Did not Uriel say so?" Castiel said, as he came over to me, grasping both my hands in his much larger ones, warm against the coolness of my fingers.

I realized then that I could fully hear him, hear his thoughts, read his emotions, was truly connected to him like I hadn't been before. I'd felt snippets of it, sure, but I was human then, with human senses dulling the experience. Now I was pure angel, and so was he.

"This doesn't change anything you know!" Castiel said, with a smile at me. "Between us! If you don't want it to!"

At that last, his eyes dropped away, and I could feel how much it would destroy him if I turned him away now. I could not turn him away, not now, not ever. It would still kill me if we were parted.

"Cas! Castiel, look at me!" I said, a command in my tone, and Castiel did, eyes wide and innocent. "Things will go on as before! Nothing could take you away from me!"

Castiel looked relieved, then happy, before he pressed soft lips to mine in the softest of kisses.

**__**

I responded, giving into him fully as he pushed me against the wall behind me, gripping my waist tight with both hands, as he traced soft wingtips down my sides, tickling me gently as they passed. The sensation was something I'd always enjoyed, so I returned the favour, trailing my own wingtips down his sides. I was rewarded with a moan of pleasure poured into my mouth, and I felt him responding, cock hard against my leg as he leant further into me.

He broke away before he said - "Don't stop, Shekinah! Please don't stop!"

I traced his jaw line with one wing tip, and he closed his eyes, lips parted, swollen with kissing, as he moaned in pleasure at the contact. Then his eyes opened, before he said - "Is this what it felt like for you?"

I nodded slowly, before saying - "Every time!"

"This feels so good! I've never ... um ... "

"Slept with an angel before? Trust me - it's a truly wonderful experience!" I said, wistfully , remembering all the times that Castiel had held me, had entered me, and I closed my eyes at the memories.

I felt myself growing wet for him, proving that at least some things didn't change from being human. He leant into me, nibbling gently at my neck, and I laced my fingers in his hair, as he nipped at the skin there.

"Oh Cas!" I said, gently, feeling his hand work it's way down my body, to unzip my pants, to push them out of the way, along with my panties. The air was chill enough to bring goose bumps to my skin, but I took no notice of that at all. I hastily kicked the clothes away, squealing in delight as I jumped a little, to lace legs around Castiel's waist. He ground into me, before removing his own pants and boxers, without disturbing my legs from around him.

I settled back against the wall, as Castiel eagerly thrust into me, blue eyes half-closed and lustful, as he worked at finding a rhythm. I met him with every thrust, biting my lip, as I watched his face in the harsh light, eyes now fully closed, lips half parted as he thrust into me, moans of pleasure falling from his lips as he took me.

If I'd thought the sex was great before, it was nothing compared to what it was now - senses heightened by more finely tuned emotions, and it seemed as though Castiel had been holding back on me before. Maybe he was too scared he would hurt me, in my fragile human body. Now that fear was removed and he thrust into me harder now, rougher, and it was more satisfying for it. Our souls truly joined, my pleasure melding with his as surely as wings entwined, and I felt my climax building in my abdomen. I gave myself over to it, arching into him as I came, my angelic light leaking out with the intensity of the orgasm, and I called for him in Aramaic. He thrust into me a few more times, before giving into his own orgasm, spilling forth into me and weeping my name, my true name into my shoulder. His thrusts slowed to a stop before we held each other close, bodies entwined as we came down from waves of bliss so strong, I couldn't breathe for a moment.

I stared into his eyes, and found them filled with tears, mirroring my own tears.

"I had no idea it could be like that!" he choked out, and I held him close, kissing the tears from his eyes.

"Neither did I!" I said quietly, one tear slipping free from my eye. "Neither did I!"

We stayed like that for quite some time, neither one of us wanting to move, but move we had to in the end. I had to return to Sam and Dean, for we still had Alastair to defeat.

"Just call me, Shekinah! If ever you need me, then call me and I will come!" he said, before pulling on his pants, and disappearing from the room on many flappings of wings.

"I will, Cas, I will!" I whispered and I knew he heard me.

I pulled on my own pants, before wandering out into the slowly darkening evening air, realizing that for all the time I had spent with Cas, little time had passed for the rest of world.

I smiled slightly to myself and thought - it seemed as though angels could mess with time, bending it to their own will ...

Time is fluid, indeed ...


	10. Chapter 9

Thank you FlyingFerret! :) Ahhh, I must admit I'm like Dean - I'm rather fond of pie!! *laughs*

Thank you williewildcat! ;) hehe, I couldn't resist the angel booty scene!! *grins*

Here's the next update!!

CHAPTER NINE.

Dean was still asleep when I got back into the Impala, and it didn't look as though Sam was far off from sleep himself. I settled down in the passenger seat, eyes staring forward, remaining silent, so as not to disturb the slumbering Winchesters. Surprisingly, I no longer felt tired, although I had been before.

But, that was before I was restored to my true self. I remembered now that angels did not need sleep the way that mere mortals did, so I was quite content to sit and wait patiently, letting the two humans sleep.

I sat watching, eternally patient until the light completely faded from the sky. I slipped from the car, to stare up at the heavens, at the stars that littered the sky, and was startled to hear Dean's voice right next to me. I'd been so engrossed I hadn't heard him leave the car.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he asked, as he also looked up at the sky.

"It is," I said, quietly, before falling back into silence again.

It seemed as though Dean were about to say more, but I laid a gentle hand on his arm to silence him, and surprisingly he obeyed.

Then he hissed - "What?" - when I didn't immediately speak or do anything.

"Movement, I heard it, coming from over there!" I hissed back, as I pointed over to the left of us.

"What?" Dean asked again. "I couldn't hear anything! You must have hearing like a - "

He broke off his own sentence when finally he heard the noises I had, the noise of at least four people and their passage through the night.

I scented the air, and caught the distinct whiff of demon blood.

"Alastair!" I confirmed to Dean. "And Ruby, and two others I don't know!"

"How do you know all of this? You been drinking the angel mojo or what, Jenna?" Dean commented.

"Something like that!" I said, with a smile not intended for him, yet he caught it anyway.

He shot me a questioning look, but I merely shook my head at him, in a not now gesture. Dean didn't look satisfied, but at least he didn't press me further.

"Go get your brother!" I said, gesturing at the car urgently.

"Jen - " Dean said, hesitating as though he would rather go off after the demons.

"Go get your brother, Dean!" I said, in the tone of voice I'd often heard Castiel use when he was giving a command.

"Yes, Cas," Dean said, absently, as though the similarity had not been lost on him either.

I continued staring out into the night, feeling the presence of the demons pass close by. I heard one of them mention something about the place reeking of angels, but then I heard Alastair speak.

"There's no angels near here! Why would there be? You're paranoid after last night's failure!" he said, with an ominous lisp.

I stayed still, even when Sam and Dean joined me, one either side of me.

"Now what?" Sam asked, and it seemed as though he was deferring to me rather than Dean.

Even Dean looked to me, as though he recognized the commanding presence here.

I held up a hand, before going to fetch my katana from the trunk of the car, before waving the brothers after me, as I led the way silently to the graveyard. I knew that I could just wish myself to Alastair's location if I wanted to, although it seemed an unfair advantage considering that neither Sam nor Dean had my abilities. So, with that thought in mind, I remained in the lead, wincing at the noises, though slight, the two hunters made. I tried to keep my steps as silent as possible, as I stole forward, katana held loosely at my side.

Through my link to Castiel, I felt him alert, as though he, too, was watching our progress, ready to step in an instant should he feel it necessary, or should I purposefully call him.

I arrived first at the location where the four demons were and noticed that Alastair already had Ruby tied down to a nearby grave marker, mouth gagged securely, wrists and ankles bound tighter still. It looked all too much like a blood sacrifice to me, and I remembered one of their throwaway comments that the previous night had been a failure. It looked as though they were planning on calling something forth, but who? What? I did not know.


	11. Chapter 10

Thank you FlyingFerret! :) Aye, pie it is! *laughs* Thank you, it's much appreciated that you like the chapter!

Thank you williewildcat! ;) I'm the same - whenever I think of Alastair, I always hear his lisp also!! And thank you for following the story!!

Here's the next update!!

CHAPTER TEN

The three of us watched, as the two hench-demons seemingly stood watch whilst Alastair removed his straight razor from his jacket pocket and began to carve into Ruby's flesh. Her muffled screams blocked out Sam's strangled cry of horror and it seemed as though Sam meant to start forward. I hastily grabbed hold of his wrist and easily held him back, throwing him a warning look.

"Samuel! Stay put! You will not help our cause through running wanton into the fray!" I hissed at him, angrily.

Sam grumbled angrily at me, but at least he stayed put - for now. I stared at him until I knew that he really wasn't going to be reckless and run to Ruby's side too early. When I was satisfied he really wouldn't, I dropped my hold on him, but would always be aware of Sam just in case. I wouldn't put it past him to try and make a break for it - after all, that's what I would be tempted to do, should Castiel himself be out there, not Ruby.

I gripped my katana tighter, shifting slightly - my legs, my arms, my wings were starting to cramp. I briefly considered stretching my wings, and almost followed through, but squashed down the compulsion at the last minute. I didn't think it wise to do that at the moment.

It was as though my sudden surge of power alerted Alastair to our presence - for he looked up, and over in our general direction. Although he couldn't see us, he could definitely now sense us.

"I know you're out there, angel!" he lisped out, menacingly.

"What's he talking about? There's no angel here!" Dean hissed out at Sam.

"Step forward, o warrior of God! I have so longed to get my hands upon one of your number, seeing as this worthless piece of demon flesh is worthless!" he said, straightening up to look over in general direction properly.

"Only if you promise to keep this between you and me, Al!" I called back.

"Jenna, what the hell are you DOING?" Sam hissed, in panic.

"Deal, angel. Now step forwards and face me!" he called back.

"You CAN'T, Jenna! He'll kill you!" Dean said, attempting to pull me back when I rose.

"No, he won't. He can't!" I said, before stepping out into the moonlight to face Alastair bravely.

Alastair grinned when he saw me, before he beckoned me forward. I complied, stopping within five feet of him, and meeting his gaze head on.

"Tell me your name, warrior!" the demon said.

"Does it matter so very much to you, Al?" I asked.

"You know mine! I merely wish to know yours. It is only common decency!" he said, closing the distance between us.

I held up a hand, planting it in his chest and stopping him where he stood. A brief flare of white broke the gloom, and he stepped back, with a cry.

"Keep back, demon!" I said, warningly. "Or I will do worse next time!"

Alastair gave me a curious half bow, of assent, before I spoke again.

"You asked me my name. It's Shekinah, not that it makes much difference to you, other than you will be screaming it when I send you back to Hell!" I snarled.

"Brave words for a little one!" he said.

At 5'8" I could hardly be called small, but next to the taller demon, I was small.

"Size does not matter to me. After all, at the end of the day, I am older than you, Al!" I said. "I think I may even be older than Castiel!"

"Enough! I have important business to conclude!" Alastair said, and I watched him stride over to Ruby's side.

I shadowed his movements, reaching Ruby's other side at the same time as Alastair did. Ruby flinched away from me, but still I looked down tenderly on the demon.

"Be still, demon, I am not here to smite you, but to reclaim you. Be still!" I commanded again, before laying a hand on Ruby's arm.

I turned to face Alastair, giving him a level look, before saying - "You cannot touch the child, while I am holding her, offering her my protection. She remains safe, for I have orders ... "

"Your orders mean shit to me, Shekinah! Unhand her!" Alastair snarled, not daring to touch her, while my hand still rested upon her.

"Leave them both, Alastair! It's me you want, isn't it?" Dean said, striding forward, arms outstretched as though offering the demon a hug. "You said I had potential, didn't you? So c'mon! Reclaim what is yours! Leave Jenna and Ruby out if this! Or should I too call you Shekinah?"

"Shekinah is fine! Now step back! This fight is not yours!" I said, pointing at Dean with my free hand.

"Your angel commands will not work - not now, Jen - Shekinah! I know what I'm doing!" Dean said, striding forward to square up to Alastair. "What are you waiting for Al? It's me you want isn't it?"

"I was hoping to have some fun with your angel there, but you'll do in a pinch!" Alastair said as he turned from Ruby with little interest.

"DEAN! I command you to step away!" I said, letting go of Ruby and turning my katana onto Dean.


	12. Chapter 11

Thank you williewildcat! ;) I know - Dean is a bit of a rebel, bless him! :D

Thank you FlyingFerret! :) Thank you - it's much appreciated you like it!

Here's the next update!! (only one more chapter after this one)

CHAPTER ELEVEN

I reached out to Castiel with all my strength, imploring him to come as fast as he could. I already feared that he would come too late, for Dean did not step away from Alastair, even when Alistair's blade flashed through the air, cutting into Dean's arm, drawing blood, to well out onto the ground below.

Dean cried out, but did not step back, and I trained my katana onto Alastair, trying to run him through with the silver blade. Alastair did not stay still long enough for me to do so, and I growled in frustration. I called for Castiel again, more desperately this time, as Sam strode forward, hand outstretched towards Alastair. His face was screwed up in his concentration, and I recognised the signs of Sam using his powers to pull the demon from Alistair's vessel.

"SAMUEL! NO!" I yelled, unsure now as to who the hell I was supposed to be stopping first - Sam or Alastair.

Behind us, a ripping sound came from deep below the earth, shaking the ground, as a huge gash appeared, cleaving the ground in two, I kept my feet, but Sam and Dean did not. Alastair held his ground too, as Castiel finally arrived, Uriel at his side, noth of the angels looking as grim as I felt right then. Castiel took my right side, while Uriel took my left and as one we faced the crack in the ground, and waited.

Before long a horse poured forth, a white horse, carrying a scabrous rider, with a crown, flesh peeling from his bones as he rode.

I stared grimly up into the face of one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse - Pestilence, if I recognised him correctly.

"You may need this, Shekinah!" Uriel told me, handing me a flaming sword with one large hand.

I bowed to him in thanks as I took the sword from him, as the second Horseman appeared - War, on his Red Horse, carrying a sword to take peace from the Earth and to set man against man.

The first two Horsemen bore down on us angels, and we fought them, our flaming blades meeting that of Pestilence and War, driving them back towards the abyss that they came from.

As we were fighting Pestilence and War, Famine joined the fray, riding from the brink on a steed of black, carrying his weighing scales, to bring famine upon the land.

I blocked his passage, leaving Cas to fight War and Uriel to fight Pestilence.

The Last Horseman broke free from the gash in the ground, and he was Death on a pale green horse, to kill with sword and with hunger, and with death. He cantered by me, glaring down at me from beneath darkened robes, before he headed straight for Alastair. My attention was diverted back to Famine, as I hacked at his feeble seeming body with flaming sword, and dodging the flashing hooves of his steed. I was exhausted but to had to battle on, even as I heard behind me, Alastair beginning to scream, as Death plucked him from the ground, to carry him back into the abyss he came out of.

It was as if that one small act ended the battle, for War, Pestilence and Famine withdrew from the fight, following Death into the abyss beyond, as though they had never been there.

I plunged my flaming sword into the ground, before kneeling before it, totally spent. I looked up only when Castiel and Uriel knelt beside me, each looking as tired as I felt right then.

"You did good, Shekinah!" Uriel said, with a bow of deference in my direction.

"Thank you, Uriel. I was glad to be of service!" I said solemnly, bowing back.

Castiel drew me to my feet once again, before saying - "You do not need to bow to Uriel, my love! He is not superior to you. It is not proper to bow to your followers! And do not bow to me, your equal either!"

This last said to forestall me from doing just that. I had to smile at that, and did not bow to him.

I turned to face Sam and Dean, only to discover that Ruby was now free, no doubt untied by Sam while my back was turned. Alistair's cronies had long since gone - who knew where, but at least they were gone.

Dean was still laying on t he ground, bleeding from the gash in his arm, but at least he was still conscious. I walked over to him, smirking a little at Ruby when she flinched a little at my presence, before I knelt beside Dean. I soothed the elder Winchester with a stroke to his forehead, before laying my hand on his arm. I closed my eyes and concentrated, a flash of light bursting forth from my hand to seal Dean's wound as though it had never been. After all, I was the angel to keep close to your side, to heal mind, body and soul, and it was the least I could do for t he brave hunter, Dean Winchester.

"He, so you're a freaking angel, huh, Jenna? Shekinah, I mean! Who knew?" Dean said, as I helped him from the ground. "I suppose you are going with Castiel and Uriel now?"

I bowed to Dean, before saying - "It is my duty as angel to remain with Castiel and Uriel, but I am here for you whenever you need me. I am merely a wing beat away from you - just call, and I'll be there!"

"I dare you to start singing something from the Sound of Music!" Dean said, and behind him Sam laughed.

Even Ruby cracked a smile at that, but I merely cocked my head at Dean.

"D'you know what, Shekinah? Never mind! Freaking angels have no sense of humor!" Dean said, walking off with a shake of his head.

I watched him go, before Sam came forward to shake my hand warmly.

"I guess I owe you a thank you, Shekinah! For all that you, Castiel and Uriel have done for us tonight! If not for you, I guess we'd be dead now, and the Apocalypse would be in full swing! I guess that's why Alastair was here. I think he seemed to think that Ruby's demon blood would be enough to open the seal, to let out the Horsemen!" he said, as he continued to shake my hand.

"We can only presume so!" Uriel concurred over my shoulder, scowling at the younger Winchester. "But the demon's blood was not strong enough to open the seal!"

"Hey!" Ruby protested behind Sam without any real rancour.

"Count yourself lucky it was not!" I told her, with my own scowl at her.

Ruby did not argue further - maybe because she thought she couldn't survive being smitten by three powerful angels.

"It's time to go, Shekinah!" Castiel said, as he laid one hand on my shoulder. I looked to him, before smiling and nodding slowly in acquiescence at him.

"It's been emotional, Samuel. Don't forget to call should you need me!" I said to him, at which Sam nodded.

"I won't forget!" he said, before he turned to Ruby momentarily.

By the time he turned back, the three of us were already gone amidst noisy flapping of wings in the night ...

to be continued ...


	13. Epilogue

Thank you williewildcat! ;) Ahh, I think the angel's opinions on Sam's powers may crop up in a future fic! ;)

Thank you FlyingFerret! :) Thank you once - it's much appreciated that you have been enjoying all that you have read so far!!

Here's the next (and last) update for this fic.

EPILOGUE.

It was later on that night and Uriel had left Castiel and I together in a lonely far off field. I was cradled in Castiel's arms, eyes half closed in weariness, feeling the vessel's heartbeat against my cheek.

"Cas?" I asked. "Can I ask you something?"

Castiel murmured out an agreement, as he looked down at me curiously.

"Where did you get my grace?" I asked. "If even I didn't know about it, or where it was?"

Castiel smiled, before he said - "It was near where you were born as Jenna Margosi. Do you remember that old oak tree that grew across the road from where you lived?"

At my nod of assent, Cas smiled, before saying - "That's where your grace was. That tree is as old as Jenna was, believe it or not!"

"But that's impossible! That tree was over a hundred years old if it was a day!" I said, in astonishment, Jenna taking over for an instant from Shekinah.

"You forget - an angel's grace is a very powerful thing - it is the essence of life after all!" Castiel reminded me. "The tree was created more than grew upon the impact of your grace falling."

I smiled wistfully at that, then saying - "It's kinda romantic really!"

Castiel didn't say anything to that, merely kissed my forehead, before turning to look up at the stars above us once again ...

fini.


End file.
